Ganon
Ganon is a Toa of Plasma and was originally enlisted by his home village to fight in a war. He later became part of the Toa Protectorate team. He is a very skilled Toa in hand-to-hand combat and prefers to use his powerless nun-chucks rather than a weapon that channels his elemental energy. Biography Early Life Ganon was originally a builder until he was enlisted and picked by his village as an elite Matoran to fight in an up coming war. He was taken to fort Kohydrox to be trained, where he was promptly turned into a Toa by Commander Krall. Toa Protectorate Sometime later, he joined the Toa Protectorate and remained a member for several years. At one point he was called to Tehktra Nui to fight a pack of vicious Mechanical Rahkshi led by Toa Zoruxx. He encountered a Toa of Iron,Imydrex, and a toa of Magnestism, Mandoch, during the fight, the eight nearly defeated the Rahkshi. Unexpectedly Zoruxx led them into a trap and in turn killed half of his team and made his escape. Toa Imydrex's Blog Soon after, Ganon and Skanix formed the Toa Tehktra along with Imydrex and Mandoch, and headed off for the energy fields to stop them from overloading. They found the dead remains of Ikarki, one of his former teammates, and discovered that information regarding a plot would be delivered at The Rusty Mask club. They quickly left for the city. During their trip through the mudflats, he was attacked by a being with three shoulder-mounted blasters, although he and his teammates managed to escape. They went there, but before they were able to deliver a message to Kopek and Kopak, Zoruxx and his Mechanical Rahkshi appeared. Skanix and Mandoch were killed, and Ganon fought for his life. He attacked Zoruxx, who ordered his entire horde of Mechanical Rahkshi to attack him, but Ganon was saved by Katron, whom Zoruxx had had a deal with. Not willing to kill him, Zoruxx fled. Katron began to chase after the Matoran Aliki (which was what Zoruxx had instructed him to do), and Ganon helped KMES chase Katron through the motorway. However, his hoverboard was destroyed by Katron's Jaxok. After he and Imydrex were picked up in KMES MVTs, they realized that Katron's power came from the mask. Shortly after, they helped find and capture Katron. During his interrogation, they notices that the Jaxok did not work when electrocuted. For their work, Ganon and Imydrex were named honorary KMES members. ripping off of the surface of the planet]] Later, the pair of Toa met with The Kanohi Stripes. Kopek told them that the leader of the Ta-Matoran was capturing Matoran and Rahi and taking them down to the fire kingdom, and he instructed them to investigate after the Crystal Cup. Ganon helped to enforce security at the Crystal Cup with Toa Jessaco. They watched the event and witnessed Karton's victory over Aliki. After that, he and Imydrex stole an MVT and drove to the KMES' headquarters to get some weapons for their next mission. They met with Kopek again, who informed them that all of the Matoran of the fire kingdom had gone underground. Ganon and Imydrex began heading for the fire kingdom. They encountered a red being that was causing havoc in the cities. Ganon immobilized the beast, Imydrex fused the being’s feet to the ground with iron shackles, and Ganon blasted it, causing it to collapse. Ganon continued the trip, but a Le-Matoran riding an MVT collided with their MVT’s side. He had apparently stolen an Olmak. Ganon shared the power of the Kakama with Imydrex, and they were able to stop the Matoran, who died in the incident. They arrived at the fire kingdom, crossed the water bridge, and fought a series of creatures, which they defeated. They soon entered a palace-like building, they arrived at a cavernous lair, and saw The Master picking up the Encryption key. Magneon appeared and fought the master in a bloody battle between the two, And Magneon Emerged victorious. After the battle, Magneon questioned the master about a key and a ship. He and Imydrex realized that Tehktra Nui was actually a spaceship ripping off the planet's surface, and took temporary shelter in a chamber with stasis tubes. Running From Death armour upgrade]] Ganon witnessed Tehktra Nui landing on Jadax Magna. All the stasis tubes of their room opened, and he was saved from dehydration by Imydrex after being clipped by a being's tail. When he woke up, two Crustainax, Xakhol and Yexol, brought the Toa to their base to heal the injured Ganon. There, the Crustainax upgraded his armour. At a meeting, the Crustainax told them their history, and Ganon and Imydrex were called to aid in defending against attacking Rock Steeds. Ganon had an argument with Imydrex, which Imydrex took too seriously. During the battle against the rock steeds, ganon killed all the rock steeds that Imydrex had been fighting and insulted him. Imydrex, consumed with rage, attacked him and Ganon fell down the gorge and was presumably killed. During his state of unconsciousness, Makuta Akatax fused with Ganon’s mind. Ganon woke up and went to the surface, seeing the apparent remains of an explosion. Imydrex accused him of causing it and severely wounding the Crustainax leader Kinex. Ganon attacked him and learned that he had developed claws that could extend and retract, but Xakhol stopped the Toa. Ganon decided to leave the Crustainax base, as he felt that he had been betrayed. Imydrex suggested that he could stay, claiming that recent events were water under the bridge. Ganon threw a rock steed head at Imydrex and left. He then went off into the desert and was disturbed by Katron, who was riding a his vehicle. He smashed the vehicle, knocking the Toa unconscious. Katron later woke up and attacked him because he had damaged his means of transport, but Ganon broke the Toa's blade, knocked his mask off, and walked away, claiming that Katron was "not worth it." He then encountered Corruptax, who wanted Ganon to help him overthrow Kinex. Ganon refused, so Corruptax gave him a communicating device and a satchel full of flasks of water, in case he changed his mind. A Toa named Kero noticed Ganon by a dryed out water-hole. Ganon, upon finding out the Toa was part of KMES, realized that he could have Upgrade Disks, which would be very helpful to Ganon. He chose to take them by force, and attacked Kero. During the battle, a Skrall captured Kero for meat. Ganon, in turn, attacked the Skrall, whom he savagely ripped apart. Before he could finish Kero off, however, he was stopped by Pyrex, Jav and Yeq. Ganon, knowing it would be unwise to fight several outnumbered, escaped. Ganon decided to follow the team, undercover, to retrieve information, and eventually found out about a large power source in the vicinity. The team later split up to search for the power source and Ganon decided to step in. He attacked Yeq to retrieve more information, but Jav then arrived and apparently killed Ganon. He surprised the KMES operatives by coming back to life (thanks to his new powers from Akatax) but was beheaded and knocked off a cliff by Kero. Ganon almost instantly healed and climbed out of the crevasse. He then saved Pyrex from death at the hands of Cavdon, who bombarded Ganon nonstop with a storm of fireballs. He later awoke in a cell. He had no memory of what had happened during his clash with Cavdon but his ears were filled with a mind splitting noise. Akatax, the makuta who was currently residing within his body, could no longer hold his control over Ganon's body and his body began to expel his antidermis. Ganon noticed the the screech was being emitted by a robotic drone holding a device. Once the drone reached the cell containing Ganon it ceased the noise device and peered into the cell. Due to the fact the screech brought pain to Akatax, once it stopped there was no obstacle halting the Makuta anymore. He began gathering himself up on the floor. The drone witnessed this and relinquished a gun and began firing away at the antidermis. Most of the bullets struck the Makuta's essence, actually causing him some pain. The antidermis reformed into a gaseous state and hurling himself at the drone. The drone attempted to drive back the cloud in vain by shooting at it. Akatax filtered in and out of its mechanics and processors, taking full control of it. Upon achieving that, Akatax used the drone's immense strength to tear through the metal bars and advance upon the suffering Ganon. He then engulfed the drone in pure shadow and reached out with a shadow hand and grasped Ganon's lifeless body and brought the two beings together, Fusing them. Out of the shadows stepped a cyborg Ganon, who looked upon his one arm, which was incrusted with machinery, Not having any recollection of the past events. He had no time to finish a sentence because several drones had grouped around a hole in the cell, all armed and ready to fire. Ganon fought his way out of the cell and attempted to escape. He realised the alarm had been sounded and more drones were coming. He decided to remain there and fight them himself. Abilities and Traits Ganon was always seen as elite. As a Matoran he was picked, along with few others, to be specially trained to fight at Fort Kohydrox. He was even accepted into the Toa Protectorate, a league of the best Toa fighters on the planet. He specialised in performing hard martial arts moves and hand-to-hand combat, and is and has always been a great fighter. He was usually friendly and humble. As a matoran and this personality continued with him as he became a toa. As a toa, Ganon possessed the ability to acheive incredible speeds thanks to his Kanohi Kakama.He had the standard control and power of manipulation of plasma, be it solid or liquid, that toa of that element usually do. His fighting prowess and great skills allowed him to master, and better control his element aswell. When Ganon recieved an upgrade in armour by the Crustainax tribe on Jadax Magna. His skeletal system was replaced with a hardened metal alloy. Visible extensions of this were seen through his shoulders and armour. However this armour caused strains on the body and mind and he, and Imydrex who had also receieved this upgrade, began to argue. Ganon became to show a side of himself which had not been perviously seen. He had become more bitter and harsh towards his friend. This added stress allowed him to release extensions of his skeletal system out of his wrists, in the form of deadly claws. In this form Ganon was gifted with added strength and durability thanks to his armour. His claws also were also powerful enough to tear through even Makuta armour Later on Akatax, Makuta slave to The Master, came to infiltrate Ganon's mind and body and slowly began to take control on him. This however allowed Ganon to gain further abilities. He has the power to heal himself now, and can harness some of the 42 Kraata powers (though he doesn't know how yet). He also has the abilities to create shadow hands too. However all these abilities are linked directly to Akatax. If his spirit were to leave Ganon's body, he would not be able to access these abilities. At this point his personality took a turn for the worse. Under Akatax's influence, Ganon became cruel, cocky and rather twisted. Through the powers of Akatax, Ganon has also fused to a mechanical drone, becoming a cyborg. He possess increased strength and several mechanical abilities that a toa would not usually be able to access. Mask and Tools As a Matoran bore a powerless Kadax Nui variation of the Kanohi Kakama. He would have had access to building and construction tools as that was his occupation. Upon becoming a Toa, Ganon wore the great Kanohi Kakama. He did not recieve toa tools at first but later temporarily used dual pistols. Afterwards he continued to use a pair of power-less Nun-chucks, and a plasma firing midak blaster. He later received a shield when he joined the Toa Protectorate which he later discarded. After receiving an upgrade from the Crustainax, his skeleton structure was coated with bysntheium alloy and Ganon gained the ability to eject claws, made of the substance, from his wrist. These claws were extremely deadly, being able to even tear through Makuta armour. Stats Quotes Set Information Ganon has been made into five forms. His matoran form is that of a av-matoran/agori/stars construction and has the 9 points of joint articulation that the build contains. However this excludes finger articulation which the the set encompasses. Ganon, as a toa, is a average-sized canister set. He has the usual 13 points of articulation (Once again excluding finger articulation) that the Inika build has to offer. The instructions for his initial toa form are available here. His Toa Protectorate modular form is basically a slightly altered version of his toa form, with the shield and wings. His Crustainax Armour upgrade form is quite different to his toa form, using several more pieces. It too has the inika level posability. His cyborg build is, again, an altered version of Crustainax upgrade form, except the right arm has been completely revamped to a heightened degree. It is very complex, including several gears and tubes. The legs were also changed, as is some armor. Once again, it has the inika level articulation. A Ganon minifigure was also created specifically for Ganon's Training Video. Trivia *He is currently considered Ids5621's self-MOC *Though he has two small wings on each arm, he cannot fly. The wings were customary of all of the Toa Protectorate. *His shield is also customary to the Toa Protectorate. *He appears on the Running From Death banner. *In Ganon's Training Video Ganon is portrayed as being misbehaved and clumsy, which is non-canon. *All sprites of Ganon are courtesy of Rayg Sprite Maker. *Ganon's quote "You don't need a fancy blade....." was originally what Commander Krall told him when he first got his nun-chucks. *He is currently an honorary member of KMES. *In Toa Imydrex's Blog, his voice was performed by Ids5621 but edited on sound editing software. *His claws were based on those of the Marvel character Wolverine. *TheArbiter97's self-MOC Makuta Satrix is based off of Ganon. *Rellier was also based off of Ganon See Also *Gallery:Ganon *Protectorate Bio Appearances *52 Days of Night *Ganon's Training Video *Dirty Money *Toa Imydrex's Blog (First Appearance) *Running From Death *The Ganon Chronicles *Through a broken mirror (Alternate) *Bad Kill'n (Alternate) *Protectorate Tales: Skakdi Encounters Category:Plasma Category:Orange Category:Honourary KMES member Category:Ids5621 Category:Toa Protectorate Category:Toa